la musique adoucit les moeurs
by Djamss
Summary: Déja le titre il correspond pas a l'histoire! Quand quelqu'un débarque a Rizenbull pour apprendre l'alchimie aupres du Full métal pour se venger de quelqu'un...


C'est ma premiere histoire. Chaque chapitre est un titre de chanson. Pour voir l'artiste qui la chante faut voire en bas !

****

**_Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources_**

A Rizenbull

Il était minuit, il pleuvait a torrent. On pouvait apercevoir une silhouette qui avançait une valise à la main

_Merde ! Comment je vais le reconnaître, je l'ai jamais vu ! J'ai juste entendu parler de lui sa va être dur ! Bref ma priorité c'est de trouver les Rockbell, mais avec cette putain de pluie ma mecka greffe va rouiller faut que je me dépêche._

A Central (9 heures avant donc a 18 heures)

- Espèce de connard! Lâche moi Al je vais le tuer ! Fut l'une des réponse de Edward a l'une des provocation du colonel Mustang.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerve je me suis juste trompé en disant full métal nabot ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Enfin bref tu veux retourner à Rizenbull pourquoi ?

- Comme ça il faut que je vous raconte ma vie pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

- Si tu veux vraiment rentrer, oui

- Ok je veux prendre des vacances parce que vous commencez sérieusement à me saouler et il faut que j'aille me faire réparer mes mecka greffe.

- Bah voila c'étais pas si compliqué bon bah vous pouvez partir.

- Merci colonel ! Bon tu vient Al y a de la route a faire ! »

Les frères Elric partirent du QG de Centrale et décidèrent de partir à 20 heures.

A Rizenbull

La silhouette arriva à la porte des Rockbell. Elle toqua elle n'attendit pas longtemps car quelqu'un lui ouvrit vite la porte.

- Oui qui est ce? Ce fut une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir je voudrais savoir si pourriez me réparer ma mécka greffe s'il vous plait.

- Euh oui oui entrez.

- Merci répondit la silhouette en entrant.

Winry remarqua qu'elle devait avoir le même age qu'elle. La silhouette était une fille qui devait avoir environs 15 ans et avait les cheveux très noire qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et avait la même couleur de peau que les Ishbals mais avait des yeux gris au reflet noirs. Malgré ce temps elle n'avait pas de manteau ou de veste elle était seulement en T-shirt et un jogging noir. A croire que c'était sa couleur préférée. Elle avait aussi une mécka greffe au bras gauche.

- Donc vous voulez que je vous répare votre mécka greffe ?

- Euh oui et s'il vous plaitarrêtez de me vouvoyer sa m' rappelle trop l'école.

- Oui bien sur mais est-ce que je pourrais réparer ta mécka greffe demain parce que la je suis un peux fatiguer.

- Bien sur mais le problème c'est que je sais pas ou dormir tu sais pas si il y a une auberge ici ?

- Ah mais je te chassais pas tu peux dormir ici, il y a une chambre de libre ici.

En effet il y avait une chambre, celle des Elric. Winry accompagna la jeune fille dans cette chambre.

- Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ah oui j'ai oublier de présenter je m'appelle Roxanne et toi ?

- Moi c'est Winry. Voila c'est ici installe toi, dit elle en lui montrant la chambre, si t'a besoin de quelque chose tu m'appelle ma chambre c'est celle d'a coté.

- D'accord, merci, répondit Roxanne avec un sourire.

Winry s'en alla la laissant s'installer. Roxanne décida de dormir.

Les frères Elric arrivèrent a 1 heures du matin a Rizenbull lorsqu'ils virent la maison des Rockbell ils commencèrent a courir.

- Enfin on est arrivé à la maison Al, dit Edward a son frères

- Oui ta raison sa fait plaisir! Répondit son frère

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de la maison et toquèrent, sauf que eux durent attendre plus longtemps que Carmen.

- Qui est ce encore ? demanda Winry

- C'est nous ! dirent les frères Elric en cœur

- Quelle surprise de vous revoir fut la réponse de Winry.

- Alors tu nous laisse entrer ou t'attend qu'on crève de froid? Demanda Ed avec un sourire

Ils entrèrent mais leur retrouvaille durent vite s'écourtée car il étais 2 heures quant ils finirent de raconter leurs exploit au sein de l'armé et ils étaient tous très fatigué. Ils décidèrent de reprendre le lendemain, Les frères Elrics partirent dans la chambre ou ils étaient habitués à dormir. Winry se rappela alors de Carmen et voulut les prévenir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

- Winry ! Qui est ce ? demanda Ed a Winry

- Euh elle c'est Roxanne, je dois lui réparer sa mécka greffe. Et comme elle est venu a minuit elle est resté dormir j'allais pas la chasser non plus !

- D'accord mais nous comment on fait ?

- Si vous voulez je part sa me dérange pas, fit enfin Roxanne

- Non c'est pas la peine, ils arriveront a se débrouiller, fit Winry en lançant a Ed un regard qui voulais dire tu marches avec moi sinon t'aura le droit de manger ma clé.

- Bien sur on arrivera à se débrouiller, fit Ed

- Bah t'as qu'à prendre mon lit, fit Al

- Bah voila c'est réglé enfin si sa te dérange pas de devoir partager la chambre avec Ed et Al ? fit Winry

- Non et je vais pas faire la difficile répondit Roxanne.

Winry partie dans sa chambre laissant Ed et Al faire connaissance avec Roxanne

- Salut ! commença Ed pour faire la conversation et constata qu'elle dormait habillé.

- Salut ! désolé pour l'histoire du lit je savais pas que quelqu'un dormait ici.

- En fait c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Al

- Ah oui je m'appelle Roxanne

- Et vous ?

- Moi c'est Ed et là c'est Al.

- Ed pour Edward ? demandaRoxanne qui semblai de plus en plus intéressé

- Eh oui, répondit Ed

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Elric

- Quoi ? Tu es LE Edward Elric LE full métal alchimiste !

- Oui c'est moi, répondit Ed sans modestie apparente trop fière que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

- Waouh alors sa si c'est pas de la chance !

- Comment ça si c'est pas de la chance ? demanda Ed qui suivait plus trop

- Bah en faite je te chercher pour que tu m'apprenne l'alchimie j'en ai vraiment besoin

- Ah ouais et pourquoi ?

- Pour entrer dans l'armée et une autre raison que je vous expliquerais plus tard.

- D'accord je veux bien t'apprendre l'alchimie

- Génial on pourra commencer demain ?

-Bah pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Ed

- Si vous voulez, de toute façon, pour moi le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Alors on commence ?

- Al t'a des craies ?

- Ouais il m'en reste, répondit son frère

- Donc est ce que tu connais le principe de l'échange équivalent ?

- Oui

- Ok, donc tu vas commencer par transmuter une épée après on verra, ok ?

- Ok, tu peux me passer une craie Al s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur, tien les voila

Roxanne prit du temps a tracer un cercle de transmutation parfait mais au bout de 10 minute elle tenait une épée. Ils continuèrent ainsi sans voire le temps passé, a la finRoxanne arriva a faire une épée en 2 minutes. Les rayon du soleil apparaissait déjà par la fenêtre, il était 6 heures du matin quand ils se décidèrent a se coucher Ed transmuta les deux lit en un plus grand pour que Al puisse aussi dormir sur un lit. Durant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé a aider Roxanne a transmuter une épée, elle leur raconta tous le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour les retrouver. Malheureusement pour elle, elle arriva juste après qu'eux soient déjà partis. Ils trouvèrent qu'elle étais plutôt bien informé mais il ne lui demandèrent pas comment elle avait fait pour savoir ou ils étaient. Peut êtres qu'ils auraient dû, qui sait. En tout cas ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le lendemain ils lui apprennent le combat pour voir si elle pourrait vite transmuter une épée.

Alor voila c'est le premier chapitre et je sais pas cmbien y'en aura! Alor Retour aux sources je crois que c'est dans Rain'b'fever ( je sais pas si sa s'écrit comme sa!)


End file.
